


I'm here to stay, Forever.

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: Just a whole lot of fluff. You're welcome.





	

Nico and Will had been dating for seven months now and had fallen into a routine. Every night after campfire, Will would sneak back to Hades cabin with Nico. Half of Will’s stuff was in Nico’s cabin anyway. 

Every night Nico would snuggle up against Will’s side and Will would wrap his strong, protective arms around his small boyfriend. Nico would never admit it but nights were his favorite part the day. It was the time only him and Will existed. It was just them, fitting together as one. 

One particular night Nico had one of the most terrifying nightmares of the last few months, but Will was there with him as always.

 

Will woke to Nico trembling on his arms. Will knew that Nico was awake, he always was when he began trembling. Will instinctively wrapped Nico tighter in his arms. Nico’s hands fisted in Will’s shirt and tears soaked Will’s shoulder.

Will began to speak soothing words against Nico’s cheek, “shh, baby it’s okay. It not real. You’re here with me now. Shh. baby you’re fine.”

Nico shook his head. “N-no. W-Will, you where- you were gone a-and I couldn’t s-stop i-it!”

“No baby I’m okay,” Will assured, “I’m here I’m with you.”

Nico sniffed a bit and nodded. After a few minutes Nico shaking subsided and he pulled back a bit, giving Will a view of his tearstained face.

Will brushed Nico’s bangs out of his face. “See? It’s okay.” 

Nico nodded again and mumbled an apology.

Will shook his head. “Nico you can’t help it. There’s no need to apologise."

Nico leaned back into Will’s chest. Will wrapped him up in his arms again.

“Go back to sleep, baby.” Will said, “I won’t let anything happen, I promise.”

Nico nodded and fell back into slumber.

 

Nico loved how Will wrapped him up in his arms when he needed comfort. Will was the best for Nico. He would always be there. Nico never had to worry about Will leaving. Will was there to stay. Forever. 

Nico would have free cuddles and love for the rest their lives, and then after in his father's palace.


End file.
